


Tímida ternura

by Laurelin_94



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: Una noche podía ser como cualquiera... y a la vez, única entre todas. Annie lo descubriría al lado del hombre que la abrazaba. Bertholdt lo comprendería entre el sonrojo y los nervios de la mujer que tanto amaba. Eran palabras y gestos que llevaban a la misma dirección: la señal de sincronía entre sus tímidos corazones. La ternura que reafirmaba aquel extraño y sublime sentir...
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart
Kudos: 4





	Tímida ternura

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Una suave brisa entró por la ventana abierta de una habitación, la cual estaba sumida en un aura de embriagante confort. Varias prendas regadas en el suelo rodeaban un lecho mediano, donde una pareja reposaba acurrucada entre las sábanas, tras un apasionado y satisfactorio momento juntos.

Próxima a su cuerpo, Annie observaba el pacífico rostro de Bertholdt con tanta concentración que podía sentirlo respirar, mientras esbozaba una involuntaria sonrisa: aquella que sólo compartían en situaciones de íntima complicidad. Sus ojos examinaban cada rasgo suyo, su cabello negro, mejillas, cuello y su ancho torso; en tanto disfrutaba el roce de su brazo sobre su cintura. Una _sensación extraña_ se apoderaba de su ser cada vez que lo tenía así, al punto de atreverse a tocar su barbilla. El leve retozar de Bertholdt la alertó instantáneamente y retomó su habitual parsimonia.

—Annie… —fue lo primero que pronunció, adormilado y sonriente.

La rubia correspondió a su gesto y dejó que el muchacho la acercara más hacia sí, en tanto éste aprovechaba para besar la punta de su nariz y acariciarle la espalda.

—Bertholdt… —inclinó suavemente su cabeza.

—¿Sí? —acomodó uno de sus mechones, ruborizado; y la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Annie se borró lentamente, dando paso a una expresión nerviosa que alarmó a su compañero— ¿Qué sucede?

—N-nada —titubeó—. ¿Qué podría pasar?

—No lo sé —Hoover se incorporó un poco—. ¿Fui muy brusco o quizás…?

—¡No, no! —detuvo su temor, confortándolo— Estuviste muy bien.

—¿Entonces?

—Es que —se mordió el labio— no sé cómo decirlo…

—Annie… —acarició su rostro y la recostó entre besos.

—Berth —no pudo reprimir un suspiro—, lo haces más difícil…

—¿Es lo que creo que es? —mencionó en tono dulce y sutilmente pícaro.

—Lo sería, si supiera en _qué_ estás pensando —siguió su juego, percibiendo su creciente placer.

—¿No lo sabes? —soltó una pequeña risa— Llevamos cinco años de amistad y cuatro meses de noviazgo, ¿todavía no me conoces?

—¡Al contrario! —lo abrazó más fuerte, susurrando en su oído— Te conozco _mejor_ que cualquiera: sé que eres capaz de muchas cosas, si te lo propones.

—¿Así que eso era lo que deseabas decirme? —apoyó sus codos en cada lado.

—Sí… ¡quiero decir, no! En realidad… —los nervios la traicionaron de nuevo— perdón, estoy actuando como una tonta.

Bertholdt captó el verdadero mensaje; y más allá de juzgarla, se reservó cualquier comentario, encandilado con el sonrojo de su novia. Apenas iluminados por una lámpara en la esquina de la habitación, pudo verse reflejado en los ojos celestes de Annie y supo, por aquel brillo singular, que ambos se profesaban el mismo sentimiento. Era consciente de su carácter sobrio, de cuánto le había costado abrir su corazón hacia él: la recompensa era extraordinaria como para perderla por una imprudencia.

Paciente como solía ser, Bertholdt la contempló con infinita ternura y le dedicó su más genuina sonrisa: ésa que siempre se complacía en mostrar, cada vez que se proponía alegrar a la mujer que amaba.

—Claro que no, Annie —acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, viéndola sucumbir a tan placentera sensación—. Para mí, eres muy especial.

—Tú eres mejor que yo, Bertholdt —aseguró—. Por eso te quiero.

Los latidos del joven galoparon ante tal declaración, la más inesperada e inolvidable de la noche: era la primera vez que Annie se lo decía. Ni dulzón ni cortante, sólo un sincero «Te quiero» a su estilo. ¡Había valido la pena esperar! Bertholdt volvió a reír y le obsequió un largo beso, inmediatamente correspondido por ella.

Si en la ternura estaba la clave de su unión, ambos lucharían por ello. Lo demostrarían con cada beso, suspiro e intensa caricia; decididos a entregarse a la ferviente pasión que los consumía, en nombre de ese nuevo sentir llamado _amor_.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Qué tal! ¡Primer fic del año! Esta vez una viñeta, ya que estoy tratando con personajes que recién manejo :’’v

Una de las parejas que me fascina en _Shingeki No Kyojin_ es la de Bertholdt y Annie: una relación que nunca se concreta y en sí es un amor unilateral (de parte del primero), pero tanto el manga como el anime han dejado vistazos para quienes admiran esta shipp (como la permanencia del amor del guerrero mediante sus memorias heredadas a Armin). Rescato este último detalle, porque realmente me cautiva: es un detalle que la cultura oriental enfatiza bastante, sobre la calidad y trascendencia de los sentimientos más allá del tiempo y el espacio :’)

Creo que si hubieran vivido circunstancias diferentes, quizás Bertholdt y Annie habrían entablado más cercanía; pero claro, lo dejamos a un «qué sucedería». Por suerte, existen fics que alivian la herida de su distancia :’’v y hoy quise plasmar una escena romántica entre ambos (fue muy difícil XD), donde Annie trata de demostrarle, a su modo, que también puede querer al igual que él :’)

Espero que les haya gustado mucho esta viñeta y ojalá con el tiempo pueda escribir algo más grande de ellos. Muchas gracias por sus lecturas y reviews, ¡hasta la próxima! :D


End file.
